El Fin de los Tiempos
by Sybilla's song
Summary: Entre el final y el epílogo. Comenzó a desfragmentarse el mundo digital y con ello, cada uno de los elegidos pierde su esencia. Izzy no quiere descubrir porqué, Kari no quiere volver a la oscuridad y algo le sucedió a Matt y Sora. Sorato, Mishiro, Takari.
1. Desfragmentación

Empecé otra historia, disculpen si olvidé el resto pero eso sucede cuando me gusta tanto una idea como esta.

La ficción trata de seguir lo que dejó la serie antes del epílogo, pero mi visión de final alternativo es un tanto pesimista. Los personajes pierden sus emblemas o esencias, por ejemplo, Izzy pierde su curiosidad, Kari se ve envuelta en la oscuridad de nuevo, Sora ya no siente amor por el resto y Matt odia a cada persona en el mundo, entre otros.

Con el pasar de los capítulos sabremos qué fue lo que realmente le pasó al mundo digital :D

Les advierto que me gustan los conflictos más que el romance, no me caracterizo por eso pero las parejitas que saldrán serán: Sorato, Mishiro(¡obvio!) y Takari.

* * *

**El fin de los tiempos**

_Capítulo uno._

* * *

—_Se confirmó, la gran desfragmentación se ha extendido y se ha completado cerca del noventaiocho porciento. ¿Es este el fin de los tiempos? —_el periodista dio paso a un invitado experto en las ciencias cercanas a la ciencia ficción y comenzó una palabrería que hizo que tensara su entrecejo. Sólo conseguían que la paranoia aumentara en la población. Aclaró la garganta anunciando su llegada silenciosa y el anciano cayó en cuenta de su presencia, hizo una mueca y apagó el televisor.

—Se filtró. —expresó el Takenouchi, parecía molesto. Lanzó el control remoto a su escritorio y estrujó sus ojos cansados con sus manos.

—Iba a pasar tarde o temprano. —expresó el pelirrojo y se sentó en una silla.

—¿No tienes idea de quién pudo ser?

—Ninguna. —negó y se encogió de hombros. Su colega Shuu Kido tenía la lengua suelta cuando se trataba de mujeres y cualquier periodista en busca de un ascenso podría haberse aprovechado de aquel detalle. El padre de Sora se asomó en la ventana cerrada y con sus dedos espió a través de la persiana. Soltó un suspiro al ver a la multitud de periodistas.

—Se multiplican con rapidez.

—Y se hará cada vez más complicado venir a trabajar cada día. Hasta que el primero de agosto llegue y sepamos lo que realmente ocurrirá. —el anciano asintió con la cabeza, molesto. Estaba más que molesto.

—¿Dónde está Kido?

—Ayer dijo que estaba afectado con el nuevo acontecimiento. Así que pidió el día libre. —expresó Koushiro. Había pensado más de lo necesario en las líneas que acababa de decir, Takenouchi frunció el ceño, el anteojudo desaparecía cuando más lo necesitaba. La desfragmentación había avanzado más en una semana de lo que normalmente pasaba en cinco meses.

—Siempre desaparece en momentos así. Necesitamos un vocero. —gruñó y por fin se volteó a ver a Koushiro. Este lo miró asustado. —¿Puedes hablar frente a las cámaras de prensa?

—No. —negó de todas las formas posibles. Se paró inmediatamente de la silla y se aproximó a la puerta.

—Eso pensé. —dijo para sí y volvió a la ventana. —Aun si es tu descubrimiento, prefieres que Kido lo anuncie. Así, él tiene mejor suerte con las chicas que tú.

—Estoy casado. —se defendió y miró hacia abajo. Pensó en su esposa, ella debía estar perdiendo la cabeza con los nuevos anuncios de la desfragmentación y se enojaría con él por no habérselo comentado con anterioridad.

—No estás muerto. —intentó nuevamente, el pelirrojo se negó una segunda vez y suspiró. Ese pensamiento sólo funcionaba con él mismo, y así había arruinado su unión con la madre de su hija. Arrugó la nariz, su hija tendría que atravesar un mar de periodistas sedientos de información sólo para almorzar con él. —Koushiro, ¿Sora que ha dicho algo?

—Nada, señor.

—Pero, ¿está bien?

—Eso, señor, creo que debe preguntárselo usted mismo. —expresó, era tan sabio que su edad no concordaba con su cabeza. Takenouchi se avergonzaba a sí mismo teniéndole que pedir consejo a alguien que podía ser su hijo. Maldito Kido, no era su culpa pero debía echársela a alguien. —Localiza a Kido, dile que perderá su trabajo si no lo hace al final de este día.

—Enseguida.

* * *

Se levantó sediento y desnudo. Buscó sus lentes en alguna parte de la habitación que no era de su propiedad.

—Dónde estás, mi amor. —habló y se mantuvo callado esperando respuesta. Pasaron incontables segundos y nada sucedió. Bostezó y siguió con su búsqueda para encontrar su visión perdida. Oyó su celular en la lejanía. Quizás entre las sábanas desordenadas. Las arrancó de la cama pero la llamada se perdió y gritó cansado. Había un hacha atascada en su cabeza.

El celular volvió a sonar y lo encontró en la mesita de noche.

—¿Amor?

—No, es Izzy.

—Oh, hola, Izzy. —expresó con decepción. Se rascó la cabeza y vio sus lentes acostados sobre el suelo. —No eres la persona que esperaba, pero es bueno escucharte.

—Debes venir al centro, creo que cometiste otro error.

—Eso no es verdad, salí con una chica dedicada a la cocina o algo así. Tiene su propia cadena de comida oriental. —se defendió orgulloso. —Algo Motomiya.

—¿En serio? —oyó en la voz del pelirrojo algo de duda. Nunca creía en sus palabras, ahora mismo imaginaba al genio con una de sus espesas cejas levantadas. Jamás se equivocaba y eso le molestaba profundamente al hermano de Joe. —Su nombre era Jun, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Su hermano es el dueño de esa cadena de comida. Ella es periodista.

—Deja de inventar. —expresó risueño. —No te pongas celoso de mi vida amorosa. —Se acercó a sus lentes y encontró una identificación. Agudizó su vista con la ayuda de sus cristales y supo que el pelirrojo, nuevamente, tenía razón. Apretó sus párpados contrariado.

—Debes tener más cuidado, toda la información se filtró.

—Izzy. —dejó de oír las recriminaciones del genio. Empezó a tener nauseas. —Tenías razón, era una maldita periodista. Jun Motomiya, periodista. —leyó la identificación. Debía salir de la casa de su hermano menor cuanto antes. Antes de que Joe llegase de su turno nocturno del hospital y lo regañase al enterarse de todo de la boca de quien fue su amigo de la infancia, Koushiro.

* * *

—Señorita, ¿Qué relación tiene con el Centro de Investigación Avanzada?

—Ninguna, déjame pasar. —Sora le contestó a la periodista, estaba molesta y sus ojos estaban irritados. De mala forma pudo llegar a la puerta principal, pegó codazos y puñetazos para poder llegar a su objetivo. La puerta estaba herméticamente sellada y desenguantó su mano para poder prestar sus huellas digitales y que esta se abriese enseguida.

Al cerrarse la puerta tras ella, pudo suspirar tranquila.

Se encaminó por los pasillos oscuros y espaciosos del centro. Ningún alma se encontraba merodeando ya que la bomba informativa había explotado y los laboratorios estaban repletos buscando alguna esperanza para anunciar a la población. Nada pudo aminorar la desfragmentación que llevaba casi diez años ejecutándose. Ya nadie tenía permitido el acceso al mundo digital y así aumentaba la paranoia. Nadie sabía que pasaba, sólo los del centro. Aun así, teniendo ella acceso a la información, no tenía ni un dejo de curiosidad de saber la verdad.

Si el mundo debía morir con el digital, prefería que lo dejasen morir también.

—Sora. —la llamaron desde las oficinas. Vio una de las tantas secretarias de su padre y se adentró siguiendo su voz. —Tu padre está en su oficina, espera sentada, por favor.

—Claro. —y así lo hizo. Estrujó con sus manos el guante que se había sacado. Siempre estaba nerviosa de verlo.

Admiró el lugar y dio con la cabeza pelirroja del portador del conocimiento y se dedicó a oír la conversación que tenía por teléfono. Hablaba de algún error que había cometido su interlocutor y luego mencionó el nombre de la hermana de Davis; arrugó su nariz, cómo le disgustaba ese nombre. Recordó al rubio que fue la obsesión de la periodista en la adolescencia y más rabia le dio. Oyó que la lana de su guante crujía y se dio cuenta del mal que le había echo a sus manos.

—Sora, hija. —llamó su padre y ella se levantó enseguida. Sonreía, pero aun así no podía mirarlo a los ojos. —Estamos ocupados con la noticia que se filtró, lo siento. Y a nuestro vocero se le ocurrió desaparecer justo hoy.

—Si necesitas que vuelva otro día, puedo hacerlo.

—No, este día lo teníamos fijado desde hace meses.

—Padre, te he esperado toda mi vida, puedo esperarte otro día. —expresó la chica, se puso el guante y esperó la respuesta de su progenitor. Vio que Izzy salió de la oficina de secretaria en la que estaba haciendo la llamada y que este se aproximaba a ella. —Hola, Izzy.

—Hola. —sonrió él, parecía molesto pero logró mantenerse calmo en su presencia. —Shuu viene enseguida.

—Gracias, Koushiro. —expresó el padre y éste le sonrió a Sora, posó una mano en el hombro de la portadora del amor y desapareció por una puerta. El enojo estaba por toda la ciudad, afectando hasta al más paciente de todos. —Sora, podemos tomar un café mientras llega Kido. De todos modos, los periodistas no nos dejarán llegar muy lejos. ¿Pedimos comida?

—Por favor. —trató de sonar amistosa, pero esa palabra no la definía en el último tiempo.

* * *

—_Según la teoría pesimista, la desfragmentación llegará a este mundo y desapareceremos de un instante a otro._ —habló el hombre en el televisor, estaba dedicado a las ciencias falsas, como diría Izzy. Pero tanta convicción en su discurso hizo que se abrazara fuertemente al cojín. ¿Y si la teoría pesimista tenía más lógica que la teoría optimista? La segunda hablaba de un reordenamiento total luego de la finalización de la desfragmentación, y que todos los desaparecidos en el primer día suceso, aparecerían como si el tiempo sólo se hubiese detenido, por ello, le gustaba más esta teoría, pero el mundo parecía obsesionado con la pesimista.

—A todos les gusta pensar que es el fin del mundo. —se dijo a sí misma y apagó el televisor. Sintió un zumbido dentro de la cabeza al encontrarse en una habitación que le hacía creer que el silencio absoluto sí existía y un sentimiento de vacío la invadió. Tomó nuevamente el control remoto y encendió el maldito aparato de nuevo. Odiaba ese zumbido, Kari había explicado que algo así había sucedido al empezar la desfragmentación y odiaba imaginarse lo que había vivido el norteamericano antes de desaparecer. —Ya no está.

Intentó convencerse, pero no resultó.

—_Si existiese una mínima posibilidad de sobrevivir, ¿qué deberíamos hacer?_

—_Buscar un lugar seguro y esperar el fin._ —aseguró con una sonrisa el científico falso y Mimi arrugó el entrecejo. Paranoia, pesimismo. Todos estaban pensando en lo mismo.

Sonó el teléfono de la casa y Mimi pegó un grito.

—¿Aló?

—Mimi, ¿ha habido disturbios cerca?

—No, Izzy, todo sigue igual que siempre. —expresó obviando al zumbido que la volvía loca. —¿Es cierto lo que dicen, que la desfragmentación avanzó más de lo que lo había hecho en cinco meses?

—Sí. —tardó en contestar, pero cuando lo hizo, a Mimi le dio un vuelco en el corazón. Pensó en creerle más al tipo que estaban entrevistando.

—¿Tengo que comprar comida e implementos para salir de la ciudad?

—No pasará nada, te lo juro.

—Está bien. —oyó que el pelirrojo se despedía y ella colgó el teléfono. La histeria colectiva la esta alcanzando. El teléfono volvió a sonar. —¿Izzy?

—No, habla Takeru.

—Oh, hola, ¿cómo estás? —indagó la mujer, el rubio no sonaba del todo bien detrás de la línea, aunque en esos tiempos, perder la cordura era fácil. Ya nada la impresionaba.

—Necesito que vayas a la escuela, llegarás más pronto que yo.

* * *

Sintió que el vacío la absorbía, miró hacia atrás y vio que una cortina se movía por el viento que entraba por la ventana abierta. Sacudió su cabeza y limpió sus lágrimas. Ataques de pánico, todos los tenían en esos días pero algo en ella era diferente. Sabía que dentro de su subconsciente se encerraba alguna respuesta de lo que sucedía pero cada vez que algo activaba su memoria, el ataque de pánico aparecía. Esta vez apareció mientras explicaba la importancia del medio ambiente y su conservación a niños del prescolar. Su visión se nubló hasta el punto en que todo foco de luz en la habitación desapareció y se encontró envuelta en las sombras.

—La profesora Yagami se encuentra dentro. —oyó a una de sus colegas detrás del pasillo, se encontraba susurrando. Intentó adivinar quién fue el enviado para rescatarla. —Señorita, ¿puedo preguntarle algo? —la profesora dio una pausa en la que la portadora de la luz supuso que esperaba una afirmación. —Ella parece normal, ¿porqué los ataques?

—Ella sólo está triste. —expresó una mujer. Mimi, pensó Kari. Ella vive cerca, quizás a cinco o diez minutos de la escuela en auto, por lo que no tardó en llegar; hace poco Kari había recobrado la cordura. Se abrió la puerta y mostró a la castaña, venía sonriente. —Kari, ven conmigo, cariño. Hice un rico almuerzo para nosotras dos.

—Mimi, qué gusto verte. —expresó la más joven. Se levantó del pupitre en el que estaba sentada y se abrazó a sí misma para sentirse segura. La mujer la guió hasta su auto en el estacionamiento y le ayudó a abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad. La joven profesora no gustaba de ese trato, pero permaneció inmóvil para no incomodar a su amiga. Tenía ataques de pánico a veces, no estaba enferma. —¿Takeru no vendrá?

—No podrá, está atascado en la ciudad, al igual que Izzy. Todos se volvieron locos. —Mimi calló repentinamente, no le gustaba decir algo relacionado con la locura en la presencia de Kari, pero ella no le importó y miró a través de la ventana mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Todavía podía escuchar sus gritos incoherentes en frente de los niños.

—No debería volver a enseñar.

—No digas tonterías, hace unos años te condecoraron por el trabajo que hiciste. Tienes un don con los niños.

—Grité y los asusté.

—Todos pasamos por malos momentos. —expresó la señora y estacionó con dificultad el auto en su casa. Rápidamente se bajó del auto y la ayudó a bajarse, Kari aceptó su ayuda en silencio.

Al abrir la puerta de la casa, Kari notó que Mimi había dejado el televisor y una olla encendida. Se extraño ante la excentricidad que la mujer había ganado con los años. Corrió hasta la olla que burbujeaba hasta desbordarse y apagó el quemador luego de sacarse la cuchara de madera de la boca. Sonrió y se dirigió hasta el aparato que sólo mostraba teorías devastadoras del futuro cercano.

—Seguramente no quieres escuchar toda esta basura. —comentó apagándolo y saltó a la radio a poner un poco de música ambientando la casa. Kari levantó ambas cejas. —No me gusta el silencio.

—Tienes que aprender a vivir con él.

—Háblame de ti, ¿qué has hecho últimamente? Takeru debe llevarte a los mejores lugares de la ciudad.

—Nos quedamos en casa. —expresó sentándose en el mullido sillón. —No me gustan las multitudes.

—Entiendo. —dijo Mimi, la más pequeña del grupo infantil del que perteneció le pareció una completa extraña sentada en su sillón. Le invadió la nostalgia. —¿Cuándo dejamos de hablar como antes?

—Desde la desfragmentación.

* * *

Matt no era un tipo amistoso. Era huraño y salía de la casa cuando era completamente necesario. Ese día tuvo que salir. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y se había acomodado el cuello de esta para que le cubriera hasta las orejas. Hacía frío, podía ver su aliento congelarse frente a sus ojos; hizo una mueca, no había notado en qué momento habían cambiado de estación, ni siquiera si estaban en la estación del año correcta.

Nieve. Ciudad. Dos de las cosas que más odiaba en su larga lista de odio. La primera por el frío que traía y la segunda por las personas en ella. Entre más se adentraba al centro de la ciudad las personas se volvían estúpidas. Las pantallas gigantes de la moderna ciudad sólo mostraban a la desfragmentación y los ciudadanos se detenían a observar los últimos sucesos. Noventa y tanto porciento de avance, estupideces, desde el uno porciento se sabía en qué terminaría, no había nada nuevo. Y, ciertamente, había mejores cosas en las cuales podías perder el tiempo.

Entró en el pequeño negocio y lo primero que divisó fue una cabeza rubia como la de él en la sección de dulces. Instantáneamente sacó un gorro del bolsillo y se cubrió su cabello para caminar en dirección opuesta. Sonrió para sí mismo, tenía mucho frío afuera pero aun así esperó hasta encontrarse con su hermano para ponerse el maldito gorro. Inconciencia, paranoia y estupidez, todo venía junto y no discriminaba entre las personas. Esos tiempos eran memorables.

Pasó la mirada por los distintos brebajes para quitar la tos pero ninguno le convencía, todos eran para niños y bebés. Arrugó la nariz, estaba molesto, deprimido y el mundo se encargaba en potenciar sus malos pensamientos. Apretó un puño, luego el otro.

—Matt. —lo llamó su hermano, lo había encontrado. Tardó en mirarlo.

—Tk, cuanto tiempo.

—No te vi cuando entraste. —comentó el menor, mirando la puerta. Tenía un gran chocolate en la mano derecha y sus llaves del auto en la otra. Parecía como si hubiese estado listo para irse, Matt pensó en la mala suerte que tenía ese día, no debió salir.

—He estado aquí más tiempo de lo necesario. —soltó una sonrisa y el menor lo imitó. —¿Es para Kari?

—Sí, últimamente no ha estado muy bien. —confesó, sus cejas estaban contrariadas y Matt notó lo abrumado que se encontraba. —Ella volvió a tener ataques de pánico.

—Es normal, la desfragmentación está por todas partes. Donde quiera que veas. —indicó el rubio mayor, y llevó sus ojos al pequeño televisor que tenía el cuidador de la tienda. Esos aparatos estaban donde quiera que fuera. Recordó que Izzy le había comentado una vez que le molestaba que la ciudad estuviese empapelada con las noticias de la desfragmentación, junto con malos augurios para la humanidad. Ahora, Matt podría haberle respondido ante esa banal queja, odiaba los televisores.

—Shuu está hablando. —dijo Tk.

—No me importa. —respondió el mayor, sacó un jarabe al azar y se lo echó al bolsillo. Pasó por las neveras y sacó unas latas de cerveza.

—Matt, debes hablar con Sora.

—¿Para qué? —ladró, o eso le pareció. El encargado de la tienda lo quedó mirando y se sintió incómodo. Tk se quedó callado y le dio luz verde para caminar hasta la caja.

—_Sí, es verdad, la desfragmentación avanzó más de lo que lo hizo en cinco meses._ —respondió el vocero, hermano de Joe, a través de las noticias en desarrollo, parecía cansado y demacrado. Estaba junto al papá de Sora, lo cual hizo que se le arrugara la nariz y le extendió un par de billetes arrugados al encargado.

—Mimi me ha dicho que Sora…

—¿Está triste? Al menos tiene algo porque estarlo. No es la estúpida desfragmentación, es algo real. —miró a su hermano menor. —Estoy cansado de ser el único que está cuerdo.

Matt no era un tipo amistoso. Era huraño y apenas salía de la casa. Ese día se vio forzado a salir porque la señora Takenouchi había empeorado su condición.

* * *

¿Kari está loca? Puede ser, ¿Qué le pasó a Sora y a Matt? Sólo lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo, ¿Mimi espera a Michael? y si es así, ¿Porqué está con Izzy? y por sobre todo, ¿ShuuxJun?


	2. Subconsciente

Luego de intentar estudiar varias veces, llegué a escribir.

Y olvidé algo al principio, al parecer es sumamente importante como regla en esta página(aunque si lo fuera no empezaría con"fan" pero es mi crítica, jaja), y en todos mis fics, Digimon no me pertenece... aunque creo que todos lo saben, ya que habría Mishiro por montones en la serie y no me resignaría a sólo escribirlos.

* * *

**El Fin de los Tiempos**

_Capítulo Dos._

* * *

Corrió siguiendo un punto brillante que no era capaz de iluminar la basta oscuridad del lugar. El suelo parecía inexistente y sentía que si dejaba de correr la oscuridad la tragaría. Llevaba horas, o quizás eternos días encerrada en ese mundo sombrío, buscando la respuesta de ese punto brillante en esa eternidad oscura.

—Espera—, suplicó tímidamente, el punto brillante no se detuvo pero sintió que unos ojos se posaban sobre sus hombros como respuesta. —¿Qué sucede?

—Tienes que recordar.

—No hay nada que recordar. No ha quedado nada en el otro mundo.

—¿Porqué eres la única que sobrevivió a la desfragmentación?

—Suerte —replicó Kari a la voz que cada vez se le hacía más familiar. Los ojos desaparecieron y el punto brillante se alejó unos metros más allá, era como si a su acompañante no le hubiese gustado su respuesta. —¡Espera, por favor!

—Cuando me alcances sabrás la verdad—contestó su acompañante y se alejó tanto que su brillo estuvo a punto de desaparecer, Kari sintió cansancio y que el suelo que parecía sostenerla se volvía viscoso.

—No puedo—respondió la castaña, la viscosidad despareció, y con ella el suelo. La portadora de la luz pronto comenzó a caer en lo que parecía un abismo sin fin.

Despertó de golpe, tomando una bocanada de aire como si dentro de su sueño se hubiese estado ahogando. Su cabeza daba vueltas y estaba bañada en sudor, miró a su alrededor y notó que la penumbra la rodeaba.

—Takeru—, llamó y sintió el eco volver a sus oídos. Estaba sola, tal cual en el sueño; lo que hizo que se sintiera vacía, era la única que podía dar respuesta de lo que había sucedido y esa noche pudo asimilarlo. Siempre lo había sabido. Pensó en llamar a Izzy, quizás hablarle del sueño al científico aclararía algo de la desfragmentación pero alejó rápidamente esa idea de su cabeza; no había nada más que un tenue brillo en la oscuridad, como una luciérnaga insignificante volando sobre el océano.

Volvió a apoyar su cabeza en la almohada y cerró sus ojos.

—¡Alcánzame! —oyó esa voz, y ella corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

Despertó con una sensación extraña, intentó recordar el sueño que tuvo pero sólo recobró la sensación de éste, la cual no podía describirse con palabras. Se sintió inepto, jamás lograba recordar sus sueños como una persona normal. Sabía que era como un archivo perdido en su mente. Quizás era algo importante, quizás no. Tragó saliva con pesar y se dispuso ver el desorden del lugar; había hojas de cálculo por todo el escritorio y su café se había enfriado hace mucho, por inercia tomó la taza y olió su contenido para comprobar la esencia que había perdido, ahora sólo era un líquido oscuro sin gracia. Encendió la pantalla holográfica que se había suspendido y trató de recordar lo que había estado haciendo antes de rendirse al sueño; un cálculo estadístico todavía estaba ejecutándose y temió que siguiera así hasta la finalización de la desfragmentación, había recolectado mucha información durante su vida. Resignado, se dedicó a tomar cada hoja y revisar su contenido, muchas de ellas terminaron arrugadas en el suelo.

—¿Frustrado? —indagó el director del Centro.

—Sólo estaba organizando lo que sirve—respondió sin prestar mucha atención al anciano, estaba acostumbrado a que el viejo llegara silencioso a su oficina e irrumpir en la penumbra. Si algo que Takenouchi carecía era una vida fuera del trabajo. Muchas veces temió que lentamente se estuviese transformando en su sucesor; Sora y su madre sólo oían disculpas de su parte—Pero al parecer nada está funcionando.

—Suele suceder—expresó el canoso—, muchas veces se busca en el lugar o ángulo equivocado.

—Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo—respondió el pelirrojo y finalmente se detuvo en su tarea para mirar al director. Takenouchi suspiró y con el rabillo del ojo miró la fecha que indicaba el horario digitalizado sobre sus cabezas. Quedaba poco más de un mes según el último reporte.

—Necesitas un respiro, vuelve a tu casa y olvídate de todo esto un par de horas—sugirió el anciano poniendo una mano sobre su hombro pero Izzy no logró comprenderlo—. No eres un androide, necesitas reiniciarte para seguir trabajando.

—No puedo irme en este momento.

—Me quedaré para cuando termine ese cálculo, llamaré por la mañana para informarte—dijo mientras se sentaba en frente de la pantalla con una mano sobre su barbilla como si analizara. Izzy asintió casi por inercia, estaba claro que sólo él podía entender de qué se trataba ese nuevo estudio que estaba realizando. Nadie más que él entendía lo que sucedía a la perfección en el otro mundo por lo que era su responsabilidad descubrir el porqué de la desfragmentación, aunque ya no sentía curiosidad alguna. Tomó su chaqueta que se encontraba en el respaldo de su silla—. Una cosa más.

—¿Perdón?

—Cuando vuelvas quiero que estés desesperado por descubrir la verdad, como cuando entraste a este laboratorio. Eso era lo que te diferenciaba de Kido.

Sólo sonrió como respuesta, sin querer responder o comprometerse con Takenouchi. En estos tiempos ni él se reconocía. Caminó lentamente por las instalaciones sombrías como si sintiera desconfianza de salir de ellas, todo era metálico y siempre le dio la impresión de que se encontraba dentro de un computador gigante. Posó su mano sobre el panel y se encendió una luz que le indicaba que la puerta se había abierto. Se enguantó las manos y sintió que un vendaval helado lo golpeaba en el rostro cuando se adentró en lo que hasta ahora le parecía irreal, la moderna ciudad envuelta en pánico. Tuvo cuidado en no resbalarse escaleras abajo a causa del hielo y se aferró a la barandilla cuando notó que una chica lo esperaba sentada.

—¿Jun? Deberías irte a casa—dijo cuando llegó al último escalón. Vio cómo una estela de aliento congelado salía desde su bufanda que le cubría hasta la nariz. Ella sonrió, estaba húmeda por toda la nieve a su alrededor.

—Doctor Izumi, lo esperaba hasta más tarde o incluso mañana—canturreo la periodista de cabeza de erizo, levantándose de su asiento de cemento—. Tenía la esperanza de que Shuu saliera pronto, ya no me contesta las llamadas.

—Él no volverá pronto—aseguró el científico y emprendió el camino hasta el estacionamiento en donde podía ver sólo un auto solitario. Sintió que Jun se apresuraba para seguirle el paso y que tiritaba bajo sus ropas húmedas—. Vete a casa.

—Amo mi trabajo, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Nadie más que tú podría entenderme, Shuu me habló mucho de ti.

—No imagino qué podría ser—respondió Izumi no muy interesado en lo que la periodista podría decirle. Siempre fue demasiado apasionada en lo que amaba que su reacción inmediata era huir de ella, al igual que todos en el grupo.

—No imaginas cuánto tenemos en común él y yo—comentó rápidamente—. Nuestros hermanos, por ejemplo, fueron especiales, elegidos si quieres usar esa palabra—empezó ella, apoyándose sobre el auto del pelirrojo. Sintió desconfianza y miró con el rabillo del ojo hacia todos lados, para sólo comprobar que estaba solo con la periodista.

—Qué quieres.

—Soy periodista, ¿qué es lo que quiere una periodista?

—No hay más información de la que te proporcionó Kido—aseguró él.

—¿Sabes? Yo nunca conocí el mundo digital en su totalidad, ni quisiera tuve el tiempo para asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo en ese entonces. Luego, la desfragmentación empezó y mucha gente desapareció en un segundo. Es extraño que ahora existan tantas teorías en las que se incluya el fin de los tiempos sólo por la desfragmentación que casi significaba nada para personas normales como yo. Como si el mundo se acabase por ocho personas.

—No fue nuestra culpa.

—Tienen suerte que sus nombres no se hayan filtrado—ella estaba molesta, su rostro risueño se había endurecido a través de su discurso y se retiró cuando este hubo terminado. Estaba claro que ella no filtraría nada más hasta el momento y que sólo buscaba desahogarse con el científico.

* * *

Orinó sobre la nieve, dio una calada a su cigarrillo para luego cerrar la cremallera en su entrepierna. Era una noche cálida a pesar de toda esa nieve. Miró la casa que estaba a sus espaldas y notó que la luz de la señora Takenouchi seguía encendida, tomó la lata de cerveza que reposaba sobre la vereda y se dispuso a entrar en las dependencias de la florería. Solía dormir de día y tener abiertos los ojos de noche.

Cerró la puerta tras suyo y sintió que su cabeza se hacía pesada al entrar en la realidad. Había vivido allí desde poco después de la desfragmentación, cuando todavía era feliz. Con el pasar del tiempo, las paredes se veían más negras y el ambiente más depresivo. Luego, Sora desapareció un día, hablando de que no soportaba verlo más. Desde ese día, ya nada le importaba, ni siquiera la desfragmentación. Si la teoría pesimista era la verdadera, le haría un favor al desaparecerlo a él y a todos los habitantes del mundo real.

—Déjame entrar.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —rugió el rubio, dejó la lata a un lado de unos maceteros llenos de tierra y semillas e investigó cada rincón de la florería en penumbra. Cajas y bolsas de abono, nada distinto a lo habitual. Oyó un suspiro y todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron—Quién eres.

Notó un espacio iluminado de pronto, una esquina detrás de las cajas. Su respiración se hizo agitada y paso a paso se acercó a la esquina pobremente iluminada.

—Sal ahora mismo—ordenó y pateó las cajas para mostrar la esquina. Vio una silueta adueñándose del espacio por un parpadeo y desapareciendo al segundo abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sintió la colilla del cigarro apagarse al llegar al filtro y su ceniza le quemó las manos. Notó que había vuelto a estar afuera de la florería y, como si se hubiese despertado de un sueño de un sobresalto, se giró para ver la casa a sus espaldas y vio que la señora Takenouchi había apagado la luz de su habitación. Escupió la colilla apagada y buscó la lata de cerveza para encontrarla en la vereda. Sintió que estaba perdiendo la cabeza lentamente y se prometió a sí mismo dejar de fumar y beber. Con un poco de desconfianza tomó la lata para encaminarse a las dependencias de la señora Takenouchi.

Las paredes seguían siendo oscuras y el ambiente pesado.

Estaba con todos sus sentidos puestos en la esquina anteriormente luminosa y con pasos lentos llegó hasta las cajas. Todo era normal, como esperaba. Suspiró tranquilo y con la curiosidad que a otro le faltaba y a él le sobraba, empezó a despejar la esquina de las cajas polvorientas y no encontró más que más polvo, tierra y un par de semillas viejas sobre el suelo.

—Quizás sólo fue un sueño—se dijo a sí mismo y trató de que ese miedo irracional no se apoderara de él. Analizó por última vez la esquina, viendo una araña adentrándose nuevamente a la seguridad de las sombras. Siguió su camino y vio que el arácnido chocaba con un objeto y cambiaba de trayectoria rápidamente. Matt se hincó para ver qué era el obstáculo. La nostalgia lo invadió cuando reconoció un anillo en la palma de su mano.

* * *

—Mimi—la llamó con un susurro y con un respingo ella se giró hacia la cajera de la tienda. La señora se encontraba contando los billetes verdes para luego cerrar la caja y esperar a otro comprador. No parecía reparar en que la portadora de la pureza estuviese mirándola. Se dispuso a seguir su camino al comprobar que su nombre no pudo salir de los labios de la cajera pero el susurro volvió a detenerla—. Mimi.

—¿Necesita algo? —irrumpió la castaña.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó la cajera, desconcertada por la pregunta que acababa de recibir.

—Me llamó por mi nombre, ¿necesita algo?

—No he hablado—se defendió y dio luz verde al otro comprador para que posara sus artículos sobre la caja. Mimi notó que la señora había dado por terminado el tema y, con un poco de disgusto, tomó las dos bolsas de papel y se fue.

—Mimi—volvió a sentir sobre su hombro, era un susurro indeterminado, como si la voz que estuviese pronunciando su nombre no tuviese género. Se giró y notó que el estacionamiento estaba completamente vacío. Penumbra. Un miedo en forma de escalofrío le surcó la espalda y aceleró el paso—. Mimi.

—¡Callate! —Espetó mientras comenzaba a trotar hacia su auto—, no estás loca, no lo estás—abrió la puerta una vez que encontró su auto y arrojó todo en su interior. Aseguró todas las puertas y puso sus manos sobre el manubrio sin estar segura hacia donde ir. Su casa seguramente estaría vacía hasta altas horas de la noche.

—Mimi.

—Dije que te callaras—ordenó y encendió la radio a todo su volumen. Sintió que sus tímpanos reventarían y empezó a cantar a gritos a la melodía de la canción. Pisó el acelerador y desapareció del estacionamiento.

* * *

Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos sólo podía ver dos orbes azules y cabello amarillo, y lloraba al despertar. Estaba cansada de aquella rutina: despertar sollozando en la madrugada, permanecer como un sonámbulo durante el día y temer volver a dormir al atardecer. Joe le había recetado unas pastillas tan fuertes que la noquearían por el resto de la semana, pero sólo pareció aumentar su ansiedad y depresión. Muchas veces pensó en arrojarse al vacío del mundo digital, ese que desintegraba todo a su paso lento y que estaba llegando a las distintas puertas que todavía se encontraban abiertas, Izzy decía que desaparecerías como todos en el primer día del suceso y que probablemente no volverías jamás.

Su padre le había ayudado a establecerse en el centro de la ciudad en un pequeño departamento sólo para desaparecer y tranquilizarse. Tenía un pequeño estudio en donde tenía todos sus bocetos y que representaba la habitación que menos caos le traía a su cabeza, ahí podía descargar libremente toda la pesadez de su mente y volcarlo sobre el papel. Comenzó a colgar cada boceto sobre una pared en orden cronológico para comprobar si su subconsciente contaba una historia y sí, lo hacía. Los primeros dibujos eran desorden en la gama del negro y luego evolucionaron hasta que pudo distinguir algo en el papel que no fuesen sólo líneas caóticas. En un papel notó que el rosado se asomó peligrosamente hasta ser el protagonista y luego los detalles de un ser comenzaron a aparecer. No eran ojos azules y cabello rubio.

—Piyomon—ella recordaba pero ya no se encargaba de tenerla presente. Parecía ser un individuo que sólo moraba dentro de un sueño infantil. Ahora era adulta y sus preocupaciones la sacaban de sí misma.

El silencio se hizo nulo cuando el rumor de la calle bajo el cielo nocturno se transformó en un grito de celebración con música estrambótica. Se enfureció y dejó el boceto sobre el escritorio para salir a espiar al balcón. Vio un auto estacionado de mala forma sobre la vereda y una chica salía del mismo.

—¿Estás borracha? —preguntó sin poder asimilar lo que estaba viendo.

—No, Sora—respondió la señora Izumi, traía el cabello despeinado y su histeria se notaba en su respiración—Sólo estoy loca. Tienes que ayudarme.

La pelirroja dudó en dejar entrar a la joven, miró el boceto en rosado y asintió lentamente para abrirle la puerta a Mimi, no sin antes esconder el dibujo bajo llave. Le producía rechazo recordar aquellos tiempos, le parecía que si hablaba un poco de ello, sus antiguos compañeros le dirían que esas historias se las habían inventado en un día aburrido de campamento y que simplemente se había vuelvo tan loca como Mimi al pensar que las criaturas del mundo digital habían existido alguna vez. Sin embargo, algo en el rostro de la otrora portadora de la pureza la hicieron querer abrazarla fuertemente; ya que de algo estaba segura la Takenouchi, ella había nacido para ser madre.

* * *

Oh, Kari, eres la llave. ¿Porqué Jun está tan OoC? Necesitaba a la voz del pueblo, espero que me perdonen. ¿Izzy se dejó estar? Al parecer, ¿Matt está loco? Totalmente, como todos ustedes al leerme(:, ¿Sora? ¡Qué significó esa última frase! Y Mimi es la única que acepta su condición:D

Muchas gracias a SoRaTo FoReVeR, anaiza 18, Marin-Ishida, The-BigBoss, isabel-takari, HikariBlossom(ves que sí continué), CieloCriss, Ragdoll Physics y Kaoru-st. Uff, tantos nombres, esto es una nueva sensación:,D. Por favor, no manden más reviews, no me gustan... Mentira xD.

Muchos besos y estudien mucho.

SS.


	3. Discordia

Paranoias y más paranoias, esa es mi vida, ese es mi fic.

* * *

**El Fin de los tiempos**

_Capítulo Tr_es.

* * *

Ella flotó. Su piel estaba erizada y sentía que estaba sumergida bajo el agua, pero podía respirar aire limpio. Se supo rodeada de oscuridad pero aun así logró mantener la calma ya que dentro de esa infinidad sabía que algo estaba cuidando sus espaldas, ¿o sólo era ella que se sabía en un sueño? Intentó desplazarse por el espacio y se impulsó sin tener ningún lugar en donde poder apoyarse. Entrecerró los ojos ante esto último, sin encontrar una explicación válida siguió vagando por la oscuridad sin tener algún norte. Sintió que era el único objeto que poseía luz. Sí, ella era luz; se miró ambas manos para comprobar si de ellas emanaba algún tipo de radiación pero todo seguía normal. Trató de recordar, pero el negro se filtraba y llegaba a su mente sin recuerdos. Finalmente, se vio corriendo.

—¿Recuerdas?

—Estaba corriendo—respondió derrotada. Todo en aquel sueño era confuso, ella esperaba estar corriendo de lo que causó la desfragmentación pero sólo recordaba felicidad. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos como un vago intento de hacer que sus recuerdos permanecieran retenidos dentro de su cerebro. La voz insistió y negó con la cabeza—Estaba corriendo, no sé dónde, ni tampoco el porqué. Ni siquiera el rostro de mi hermano.

—¿Estabas con él cuando sucedió?

—No lo sé—respondió con pesar, y su expresión pronto pasó de la tristeza a la extrañeza—¿Quién eres?

—Tienes que recordar.

—Lo sé, pero ¿quién eres tú? Porqué me traes aquí.

—Viniste sola, ahora tú estás durmiendo en el metro. Ve a la casa de Izzy—Kari sintió que su acompañante sonreía y despertó sobresaltada, estaba con el rostro apoyado en el vidrio de la ventana. Oyó que estaban nombrando la estación en la que se encontraban y supo que debía bajarse en la siguiente. Organizó cada pertenencia que traía consigo dentro del metro, una bolsa en la que traía una agenda que había comprado antes de entrar al metro. Abrió la bolsa de plástico que contenía la pequeña agenda y buscó la fecha en la que se encontraba, trece de julio y con un lápiz anotó lo que constituyó el sueño que había tenido. Casa de Izzy, oscuridad, correr, era lo único que recordaba. Apretó el lápiz por última vez y escribió: hermano, antes de cerrar la agenda definitivamente. Se levantó y esperó a que el tren se detuviera para salir. Se mantuvo pensativa, la voz le había indicado que se dirigiese a la casa del portador del conocimiento, dudosa de lo que diría Mimi al verla tan tarde aparecerse en la puerta de su casa.

Salió del tren y entró a otro. Este último estaba completamente vacío y temió que su sueño fuese nada más que eso, un sueño. Al cerrarse las puertas automáticas del metro supo que ya no podía cambiar de opinión y se sentó en unos asientos lo más cercanos a la puerta de escape. Se aferró a la agenda y pensó nuevamente en las palabras que había escrito, nada tenía sentido. Se estremeció y apoyó nuevamente la cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana, empañando el vidrio con cada exhalación.

Su pequeña cartera vibró sacándola del estado taciturno en el que estaba, sacó su celular del interior y contestó la llamada.

—Kari, ¿Dónde estás?

—Iré a la casa de Izzy—el interlocutor se mantuvo callado por unos segundos.

—Es tarde para visitarlo—concluyó finalmente Takeru—. ¿A qué se debe esa decisión?

—Sólo sé que debo hacerlo—explicó y supo que el escritor había comprendido que había estado soñando otra vez.

—Iré para allá también, luego nos vendremos a casa juntos—anunció y luego se cortó la llamada.

Hikari sonrió para sí.

* * *

—Siento venir acá tan tarde—se excusó luego de mucho tiempo. Sora no se veía amistosa pero se esforzaba en parecerlo—, no sabía a quién más recurrir, tú siempre fuiste la que nos contenía.

—Dime, Mimi, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? —preguntó al instante en que la castaña dejó de hablar, la aludida miró hacia abajo y volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre las piernas de la pelirroja. Estaban sentadas sobre la cama.

—Sé que no estás bien, ahora sé que no debí venir—explicó Mimi, evitando hablar de lo que sucedió en el estacionamiento, Sora frunció el ceño—. No puedo imaginar por lo que estás pasando—Sora se levantó de golpe y se cruzó de brazos, estaba intranquila como siempre pero ahora estaba desesperada. Caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación y se devolvió, cabizbaja, como si estuviese ordenando sus pensamientos. Era algo que se le atascaba en la garganta cada vez que quería sacarlo de su sistema. Miró a la portadora de la pureza y comprendió que esta la esperaría lo que fuese necesario, quiso llorar y se tapó la boca con una mano—. Está bien, puedes decirme lo que sea.

—No quiero hablar—susurró. Mimi se incorporó de la cama y abrazó a la pelirroja que batallaba por contenerse. Acarició su cabello y cuando supo que se calmó en sus brazos, murmuró.

—Me están llamando del otro mundo.

—¿De qué hablas? —Sora cuestionó alterada y se alejó de la portadora de la pureza para mirarla con detención, estaba con una expresión de alivio que perturbó de sobremanera.

—Sé que debe ser Michael, me está llamando.

—¿Perdiste la cabeza? Todos desaparecieron el primer día del suceso, ¿planeas arrojarte al vacío acaso? Nadie sabe si alguna vez volverán—expresó—. Acepta la posibilidad de que están muertos. Así podrías llegar a entender un poco del dolor que siento.

—Dicen que si miras el vacío que dejó la desfragmentación, te volverás loco.

—Pues no lo necesitas—respondió con algo de sarcasmo en la voz y la dureza con la que habló hizo que su amiga de la infancia se encogiera de hombros y permaneciera cabizbaja por más tiempo que lo que le hubiese gustado. Suspiró y se sentó a su lado—. Ahora estás con Koushiro, ¿no lo recuerdas? Michael desapareció hace mucho.

—Lo sé.

—Matt fue a ver el vacío hace tiempo—comentó luego la portadora del amor, con el nombre del rubio pareció querer atorársele en la garganta, pero así logró llamar la atención de Mimi—Y dijo que no podrías volverte loco sólo con eso, que incluso era aburrido—Mimi soltó una risa—. Creo que es tiempo que vuelvas a casa.

—No, Sora, Izzy no volverá a casa hasta muy tarde. Por favor, anda conmigo y puedes quedarte a dormir—dijo la castaña, parecía nada más que una niña suplicando así y no como una mujer casada—. Cuando estoy sola escucho que me llaman.

Sora dudó pero aun así aceptó.

* * *

—¿Contesta? —el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza mientras cortaba la llamada y volvía a marcar, mientras que Joe salía con una taza de café de la cocina. El médico notó el poco interés que tenía el portador del conocimiento y con un poco de pereza se apoderó de una esquina del gran sillón en frente del televisor. Instantáneamente pudo distinguir el aroma dulzón de la señora de la casa desprendiéndose de la tela que envolvía al mueble. Sonrió con nostalgia y la imaginó largas horas sentada sobre el mullido sillón para mantenerse informada de todo lo que ocurría en el mundo digital, un pensamiento bastante irónico al estar casada con uno de los investigadores de la desfragmentación—.Mimi pasa mucho tiempo acá sentada.

—¿Cómo sabes? —el pelirrojo habló por primera vez en mucho tiempo, parecía ofendido y el anteojudo notó algo de preocupación en la voz de Izzy.

—Su perfume está en todo el sillón. Lo deduzco—comentó y le dio un sorbo a su café. Miró de reojo al pelirrojo quien se encontraba derrotado en una esquina de la casa mientras observaba a su huésped. Tenía el teléfono inalámbrico en una mano al cual se podía oír el tono constante a la espera de que se marcara nuevamente un número y un vacío en los ojos que desconocía de él. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Izumi estaba frente a la molesta interrogante a la que quería pero no podía dar respuesta y Joe lo supo. Eran un par de esposos que no conocía nada del otro—. Quizás debió haber salido, tú sabes cómo es Mimi, no aguanta estar mucho tiempo en soledad. Seguramente está con Kari o Sora—dio un nuevo sorbo al café y arrugó su nariz—. Acabo de darme cuenta que está muy amargo, ¿dónde está el azúcar?

—En la cocina—respondió el pelirrojo y se echó en el sillón, comprobando lo que había dicho el médico. Sabía que su respuesta había sido vaga y obvia, pero sólo podía recordar la localización y forma del tarro de azúcar que tenían en la oficina.

Se sintió la vibración de un motor de auto estacionando en frente de la casa y la iluminación de sus focos se filtró por las cortinas finas de las ventanas por unos segundos. En el rostro del pelirrojo se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y caminó hacia la puerta lentamente esperando escuchar el compás de un par de tacones resonar en el asfalto pero el golpeteo inmediato en la madera indicó todo lo contrario. Ambos hombres dentro de la casa se miraron perplejos y el médico levantó la ceja. El golpeteo en la puerta se repitió insistentemente hasta que, finalmente, el anteojudo tomó la determinación de abrirla.

—¿Matt? —expresó al ver al rubio parado en el umbral de la puerta. Traía una expresión abatida y arrojó una colilla extinta de cigarrillo sobre el asfalto.

—Izzy—le dijo al pelirrojo y luego añadió al ver a quien no esperaba encontrar—, Joe, tenemos que hablar.

—¿Es urgente? No puedo encontrar a Mimi—indicó todavía con el teléfono inalámbrico todavía en una mano pero con esto el hombre poco amistoso se adentró en la casa, sentó en el sillón mientras arrugaba su nariz por aquel penetrante aroma, sacó de su bolsillo una cajetilla y un encendedor. Aspiro profundo y dejó caer su cabeza sobre un cojín, más pensativo que de lo acostumbrado.

—Vi algo—el médico cerró la puerta y se aproximó al sillón para tomar asiento junto al músico. Él era de las personas que se les daba bien escuchar, aunque ante esto, Koushiro quiso salir de su propia casa; Matt jamás se acercaba al grupo si no fuese estrictamente necesario, y no lo había hecho poco después del inicio de la desfragmentación, exactamente cuando pasó una noche entrando y saliendo de una habitación del hospital—. Lo vi por unos segundos, luego, fue como un sueño.

—En estos tiempos uno sueña muchas cosas—expresó el pelirrojo, con la voz más ronca de lo habitual, era un escéptico y de los peores. Recordaba esa extraña sensación al despertar en su oficina.

—Estamos todos estresados con la desfragmentación—opinó Joe y Matt frunció el entrecejo.

—No se trata de la desfragmentación—rebuscó en un bolsillo más interno de su chaqueta, el que estaba sobre su pecho. Sacó un objeto brillante, lo admiró por unos instantes recorriendo sus dedos largos y luego lo dejó rodar por la pequeña mesa baja que tenía enfrente—. Lo que vi me dejó esto, o sólo me indicó en dónde estaba.

—Un anillo—alcanzó a decir el médico cuando se sintió una segunda vibración y se iluminó toda la habitación. Los tres hombres se tensaron, Matt optó por esconder el objeto en la palma de su mano y esperó a que el sonido de los tacones finalmente llegara hasta la puerta y que sus llaves resonantes la abrieran. Mimi apareció detrás y se sobresaltó al ver la sorpresiva reunión llevada dentro de su casa. Dio un paso al costado y Sora apareció con una expresión turbada. Los ojos de la pelirroja inmediatamente lo encontraron sentado en el sillón luego de reconocer a médico y científico. De sus labios humedecidos logró escuchar su nombre a un volumen que sólo él pudo escuchar, o quizás sólo leerlo.

—¿Qué pasa aquí, Izzy? —empezó la dueña del aroma que invadía toda la casa al momento que se acercó a él e intentó susurras la pregunta—. Y porqué estás en casa tan temprano.

—Nada—finalizó el rubio, pasó la mirada por todos los presentes, terminando con la pelirroja—. Estaba por irme.

—Claro que pasa algo—refutó la castaña—. Te conozco, no vienes por nada—siguió explicando y vio la expresión de su amiga en la infancia y se llenó de rabia, ella solía ser fuerte y no se callaba ante nada y ahora todo se reducía a silencio y una débil figura abatida en el umbral de la puerta—. Nunca estás cuando te necesitan, eres un cobarde. No eres como…

—¿Como quién? —espetó inmediatamente y se acercó a la dueña de casa con cierta apatía.

—Detente, Mimi—ordenó el esposo y ella negó con la cabeza, totalmente fuera de sí. Formó un puño en ambas manos y con los labios fruncidos, exclamó:

—Tai nunca habría dejado a Sora sola en esto—pareció que la respiración se cortó en todo ser dentro de la habitación y el llanto silencioso de la pelirroja comenzó a resonar débilmente. Ante esto, Matt sintió el latido de su corazón acelerársele de tal forma en que podía oírlo dentro de su cabeza. Vio cómo cada uno de sus amigos de la infancia se volvía un extraño al pasar bajo su mirada, luego, se echó a reír.

—¿Crees que eres mejor que yo? Te casaste con alguien sólo para rescatar a otro, todavía no sé si eso lo hace mejor que lo hagas por dinero—esperó a que la señora golpeara su mejilla pero en vez de eso se retiró dos pasos hacia atrás y miró al pelirrojo con una expresión de culpa y ojos inyectados de rojo a la espera de explotar, éste, por su parte sólo bajó la cabeza y esperó: —Eres un tonto, Koushiro—pareció asquearse, sacó de su bolsillo el gorro para cubrirse la cabeza y en eso el único objeto de valor que traía a cuestas rodó por el suelo y llegó a los pies del médico, el rubio lo miró y dijo: —No me mires así, eres el único que todavía me cae bien, el que no ha perdido la cabeza.

—Eres tú el que la perdió—respondió y Matt salió de la casa sin mirar a la pelirroja. Joe sintió pena por la situación, ambas mujeres lloraban en silencio, una en el umbral de la puerta y la otra mirando al científico mientras que él se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Tomó el anillo y se dirigió a la puerta:—. Ven, te llevaré a casa.

La llevó y guió hasta su auto, pensó en que si para el rubio colérico habría sido difícil perder a un hijo hasta el punto de hacerse mentalmente inestable, soportarlo a él y tener la misma carga habría sido doblemente difícil para Sora, hasta el punto en que la mujer tuvo que abandonar su propia casa. Cerró su puerta y miró por el espejo retrovisor por mera precaución y por unos instantes vio cómo una frágil y débil joven estaba siendo bañada por la luz del foco de la vereda, acompañada por el hermano menor de Matt, ambos habían visto todo lo ocurrido y luego se retiraron al interior de la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

_Queridos, no tengo palabras ni inspiración para decirles mucho acá, sólo mis agradecimientos:D. Por supuesto, __Marin-Ishida, anaiza18, The-BigBoss, Hikari Blossom, CieloCriss y SoRaTo FoReVer, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son lindos todos y me agrada escuchar sus teorías, quizás más de alguno le ha dado en el clavo._

_Coman todos sus vegetales, _

_SS. _


End file.
